


Sickcord

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Spikecord/Dispike Bullshit [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Boys Kissing, Discord is a hecking drama queen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Kisses for the chaos noodle, M/M, Melodrama, Sickfic, Wowie I finally wrote a spikecord fic that wasnt human!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: While looking around in the Everfree Forest, Discord comes into contact with a creature that gives him a cold.Spike finds out that Discord is about 2x more dramatic when sick.





	Sickcord

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something for this ship that wasn't E rated. Smut's nice, but Fluff is just as good :P

“ _Spiiiiiiikkke_ …” the overdramatic moan of Spike's name forced a world weary sigh from the young assistant's mouth. He set down his book and walked up the steps to the second floor where his room was and pushed open the door.

To anyone well acquainted with the Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos, his current appearance would shock, startle, and cause general hilarity. An icepack rested against his head, directly between his horns, in massive contradiction to the overabundance of heavy quilts covering his long frame. His ears were downturned, and his aura reeked of misery. His eyes darted to Spike, and he immediately gave an overexaggerated hack. Spike raised an eyebrow, unamused, and leaned against the door frame.

“What do you want you drama queen?” Spike deadpanned, examining his claws. Discord frowned.

“I’m _sick_. As my _boyfriend_ , one would think you'd be more _concerned_. I could **DIE** , you know.”

Spike rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. “Oh please, its a _cold_ , Discord.” He paused in thought, tail swishing. “A cold that can affect an immortal chaos spirit, but still a cold. You're going to be fine.”

Discord's paw laid over his eyes melodramatically, his claw shooting out and nearly nailing Spike in the face. “Nope, I'm convinced. I'm going to _perish_. Fade into sheer _nonexistence_.” His eyes cracked open to see if Spike was going with the performance. Spike stared at him with an utterly unamused expression. “Oh, what a cruel fate! The _great_ Discord, brought down by disease!”

“Discord, _please_.”

“ **Gods** , I can already see it! The end of my life…I’m fading Spike…”

“The only thing 'fading' right now is my patience.”

“I can see the light!”

“That's a lantern.”

Discord slumped against the mound of pillows behind him. “How _heartless_. I'm dying and you don't even care.” He sniffed and turned his snout towards the ceiling.

Spike rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. “You wouldn’t be acting so melodramatic if you didn’t want something from me. Drop the act and just ask me.”

Discord's eyes darted back to look at Spike, and his annoyed expression slipped into one of sheepishness. “…a kiss? _Please_?” he implored.

Spike narrowed his eyes. “You do know that you're _sick_ , right? I'd rather not catch somethin' that can put an **immortal** out of commission.”

“Oh come now, its just a _kiss_! Just an itsy bitsy, utterly _miniscule_ peck on the lips!” When Spike did nothing but raise an eyebrow, he continued. “ You won't get sick from a little kiss! _Please_ , Spike, see reason! I…I…” Discord shuffled a bit more under the covers, until only the top of his head and his horns were visible. “I _miss_ you. I miss you so much its driving me _bonkers_. I miss being able to touch you, and hold you, and kiss you….I promise I won't ask for anything else…” Discord mumbled, his words muffled by the heavy woven quilts.

Spike sighed. He had lost this battle. Discord was far too good at garnering sympathy from Spike. Damn his bleeding heart.

“Fine, fine. But only _one_ kiss! And no tongue, I am not adding to the risk on this one.”

Discord immediately perked up, unearthing himself from the quilts. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah, yeah, get over here.”

Spike pulled Discord over (gently) by the beard, and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Discord's lips. He then pulled back and gave Discord a soft peck on the tip of his snout. “And just so you know, I miss you too. So make sure you get better real soon, okay?”

Discord nodded, his expression pleased and content, and Spike rolled his eyes as he noticed Discord's tail wagging back and forth near the bottom of the bed.  
Spike pulled away and walked towards the door. “I'm headed back downstairs. Need anything else?”

Discord shook his head and grinned devilishly at the young dragon. “Nope. I received everything I needed just a few moments ago."

Spike flushed and giggled. “Hehe. Love you, ya dork…”

“And I love you, my little dragon.” 


End file.
